Big Pauly
Big Pauly is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Appearance Pizzeria-Cheeseria Pauly has light-brown hair. He wears a red bowtie, a long light-blue button-down shirt with folded sleeves and royal blue suspenders, brown pants, brown shoes with brown laces and brown heels. Papa's Bakeria His "cleaned-up look" has him wearing light brown pants. Style B Pauly wears a long-sleeved white shirt with folded sleeves and light blue stripes and a symbol of Crushida Pepper. He wears blue jeans with a brown belt, brown shoes with brown laces and brown heels. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Crushida Pepper Hates: Windy Days Occupation: Pepper Salesman After opening Pauly’s Pepper right next to the Pizzeria, Big Pauly quickly became a regular customer at Papa Louie’s restaurants. He came to Papa Louie’s aid when Sarge contaminated a batch of pepper which created dozens of Pizza Monsters. Big Pauly supplied Papa Louie with explosive Pepper Bombs to help defeat Sarge and the infamous Onion Ring. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 Sausages (Right) * 4 Onions (Left) * 22.5 minutes (3/8 of meter) * Sliced into 8 pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Cheese * Medium Patty * Cheese * Medium Patty * Cheese * Mayonnaise * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita * Beef * White Rice * Tomato * Pinto Beans * Cheese * Guacamole Papa's Freezeria and HD * Large Cup * Yum & M's * Chocolate Syrup * Smooth Blend * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Chocolate Topping * Nuts * 3 Creameos * Creameo, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria * Chocolate Toast * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Toast * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Toast * Drink - Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD and to Go! * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 8 Atomic Wings (left) * 8 French Fries (right) * Ranch Dip * Blue Cheese Dip * Mango Chili Dip * Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll * Ketchup * Sauerkraut * Onions * Marinara Sauce * Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Diet Fizzo ** Large Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Zebra Stripe Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Creameo Bits in other holidays) ** Chocolate Chips ** Feather Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Chocolate Acorn (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) ** Feather Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Creameo Bits in other holidays) ** Chocolate Chips ** 3 Feather Cookies (Two Nutty Butter Cups and a Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Pastaria *Regular Cellentani (Radiatori in other holidays) *Three Cheese Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *Crushida Pepper *5 Meatballs *4 Sausages *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Large Cup * Yum & M's * Espresso Syrup * Smooth Blend * Chocolate Mousse * Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *3 Blondies *Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Pumpkin Round Donut with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Peanut Butter Drizzle (Caramel Drizzle in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Full Moon Icing (Chocolate Icing in other holidays) **Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Atomic Wings on the left *4 Curly Fries on the right *4 French Fries on the right *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Mango Chili Dip *Awesomesauce Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Pepperoni slices *6 Onions (left) *8 Sausages *6 Ground Beef slices (right) *Regular bake *9 pieces (square cut) Papa's Cheeseria * Multigrain Bread with Cheese Ball Spread (Shredded Cheddar in other holidays) * Bacon * Sliced Turkey (only in Thanksgiving) * Sliced Ham * Stuffing (Bacon in other holidays) * Gravy (Awesome Sauce in other holidays) * Regular * Fries: ** Curly Fries ** Rico's Chili ** Awesome Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner D * Apple Crumb Cake (Zebra Stripe Cake in other holidays) Cupcake 1: * Blue Frosting * Blue Moon Drizzle * Popcorn (Shaved Coconuts in other holidays) * Cherry * Chocolate Banana (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) Cupcake 2: * Teal Frosting * Vanilla Drizzle * Rock Candy * Strawberry Wafer * Cotton Candy (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Tutti Frutti Filling (Blueberry Filling in other holidays) *Tutti Frutti Filling (Cherry Filling in other holidays) *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Streusel Topping *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring; Inner Ring in other holidays) *9 Rainbow Meringue Dollops (Inner and Center) (9 Butterscotch Smooches and Center in other holidays) Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Big Pauly Placed in Onion Division * In Round 1, he won Franco with Tohru. * In Round 2, he lost to Cooper with Tohru. After the first tournament, it was decided by Matt and Tony that "those (customers) who do not meet the height and size requirements for the clothing shop" would be taken out of future competitions. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Big Pauly Level: 2 Weapon: '''Crushida Pepper Bombs '''Weapon Range: '''Medium '''Damage: '''Normal '''Skill: '''Ground Pound '''What it does: Breaks Cracker Blocks, which are very resistant Unlocked Ingredients *In Papa's Taco Mia!, he is unlocked with White Rice. *In Papa's Pancakeria, he is unlocked with the Chocolate Chips (mixable). *In Papa's Wingeria, he is unlocked with French Fries. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Diet Fizzo. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Autumn Leaves Sprinkles. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Crushida Pepper. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Yum n' M's. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Full Moon Icing. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Ground Beef. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Cheese Ball Spread. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Zebra Stripe Cake. Ranks to unlock him * Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 2 * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 3 * Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 2 * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 21 * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 12 * Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 12 * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 12 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 14 * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 12 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 52 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 10 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 56 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 12 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 15 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 9 * Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 37 * Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 45 Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *Big Pauly never orders healthy meals, he orders heavy meals, like large sundae cups, large drink and popcorn, a topping full of Creameo, no veggies in his hamburger, too many chocolate chips in pancakes and toppings with double whipped cream. However, he is improving. Although his orders are terribly unhealthy, he does order Diet Fizzo when visiting Papa's Hot Doggeria. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2134 **His order is extremely improved as of Bakeria, as he orders less sugar-based toppings and his pie fillings consists of fruits. *Big Pauly demanded four cupcakes in Papa's Cupcakeria, but Matt and Tony decided two would be plenty. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2851 *He also suggested ordering 6 donuts for Papa's Donuteria, but once again, Matt and Tony decided that three would be enough. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3943 *He is the first customer to be saved in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack, and he supplies Papa Louie with Crushida Pepper bombs at 10 coins per bomb. *In Bon Voyage Part 3, Big Pauly was left behind by the ship. *In Papa's Wingeria he is the first customer to order 4 dips Order Tickets bp fr.jpg|Big Pauly's freezeria order wingeria big pauly.png|Big Pauly's Wingeria Order Big Pauly hot doggeria.png|Big Pauly's Hot Doggeria order Big Pauly's Pastaria Order during Chilifest.png|Big Pauly's Pastaria Order Big Pauly's Freezeria To Go! Order.png|Big Pauly's Freezeria To Go! Order. big paulys wimgeria order.jpg|Big Pauly's Wingeria HD order Big Pauly's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving.png|Big Pauly's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving Big Pauly's Cheeseria Order.png|Big Pauly's order in Cheeseria bigpaulycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Big Pauly's Cupcakeria To Go! order during other holidays Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 10.43.09 AM.png|Big Pauly's Bakeria order during New Year. Big P.jpg|Big Pauly's Bakeria order Gallery 660px-0,661,0,360-Big Pauly.jpg|Big Pauly about to order in Papa's Taco Mia 660px-0,661,0,360-Big pauly (1).jpg|A Thumbs-Up from Big Pauly Big Pauly.png|Big Pauly selling peppers in Pauly's Pepper. L.jpg|Papa Louie, Roy, and Big Pauly. 660px-0,660,40,400-Bigpaulyperfect.jpg|Big Pauly's perfect order in Freezeria Madpauly.jpg|Big Pauly is not pleased bigpaulyperfectorderinburgeria.jpg|Big Pauly's perfect order in Papa's Burgeria. bigpaulyperfectorderhacked.png|Big Pauly loving his super rare burger? What the heck? Pauly eating cupcakes.jpg|Pauly Eating Cupcakes In The Cupcakeria Cover For Facebook... Cupcakeria comingsoon.jpg|He's gonna eat ALL those cupcakes!? Mad Pauly.png|Big Pauly gets 63 points in anger. Big Pauly.jpg|Big Paully Mad big pauly.jpg|Doh! Big pauly is angry.PNG|Big pauly is angry after seeing an empty plate. Papas freezeria.jpg|Big Pauly in the Papa's Freezeria HD promo (How big will his order be?) pauly ground pounding.png|Big Pauly, performing a ground pound Poor Big Pauly.png|Big Pauly bad order in Pizzeria Halowen.jpg|Big Pauly featured in the 2013 Halloween promo When Burgers Attack! - Big Pauly.jpg|Big Pauly's three outfits in Papa Louie 2 Perfect Breakfast for Big Pauly.png|Big Pauly's perfect order in Pancakeria. (Hard to get) Ground pound.png|Break the blocks!!! papa louie 2 i.png|Big Pauly under a giant french fry. mindy n pauly.png|Big Pauly to the rescue! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-30-05-637.jpg Big Pauly HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.43.33.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.51.51.png Burger day!.jpg 2ND Big Pauly Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg Frame3.jpg|Big Pauly in Bon Voyage Part 3 Big Pauly unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Wow Big Pauly.png|Wow, Big Pauly's order in Wingeria is so large, it literally jumps off the screen! Poor Mandi and Big Pauly.png|Big Pauly upset with Mandi's donughuts while Mandi goes ewww! bigperfectwingeria.png|Perfect score with Big Pauly in Wingeria bigpauly.png|I aced Big Pauly's complicated order. Big Pauly Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Big Pauly receives yet another perfect hot dog. Black freeze.png|Big Pauly love his Sundae jyris pw.png|Hacker... Launch image.jpg Perfect pie with Big Pauly.png|Perfect pie with Big Pauly Big Pauly - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Big Pauly in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up) Bandicam 2016-03-31 19-08-52-222.jpg|Pauly is angry about his pie. Big Pauly Perfect Score (Peach Cobbler) (Bakeria).png|Perfect Peach Cobbler pie for Big Pauly! Fan Art Halloween_by_magicmusic.jpg|By magicmusic (Mage) Big Pauly Minecraft.PNG|Minecraft Big Pauly Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:B Characters Category:Incomplete Sections